1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention is are concerned with safety shaving blade units and with shavers having such blade units.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a shaving blade unit comprising:
a housing having a primary cap and a primary guard, the housing having an upper face and a rear face,
a first primary blade located between the primary cap and the primary guard and extending at the upper face,
a first spacer stacked with the first primary blade, and
a trimming blade extending at the rear face of the housing.
Such a shaving blade unit allows:                a traditional shaving of the user's skin due to the primary guard, blade and cap, and        a better shaving of skin areas constricted by adjacent protruding facial features, e.g. skin areas situated under the nose, near the ears, and the same due to the trimming blade.        
To shave traditionally, a user brings the upper face of the housing in front of his skin, whereas to use the trimming blade, the user brings the rear face of the housing in front of his skin. Thus, the user turns the shaver handle an angle of approximately 180° to change from traditional shaving to trimming and vice versa.
2. Description of Related Art
Shavers have already been designed with one ore more primary blade(s) and one trimming blade, such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,437. However, the manufacturing of the shaving blade unit described in this document is quite difficult. As a matter of fact, when mounting the blade unit, the trimming blade and the primary blades are separately mounted on locating pins protruding from a cap, and then the locating pins are inserted in holes provided on the guard.